


【锤基】PWP 猫系男友的惩治方法

by fanshanyueling



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshanyueling/pseuds/fanshanyueling
Summary: 男友不听话怎么办？





	【锤基】PWP 猫系男友的惩治方法

**Author's Note:**

> 兽化，掌掴，dirty talk，临时标记

清晨的第一缕阳光透过窗帘的轻纱时，床上鼾睡的人睁开了慵懒的睡眼。动作随意地掀起身上的薄被，白皙的肌肤上欢爱的痕迹再难以遮掩，黑发的青年随手捞起一件堆放在床头的白色衬衣，过于宽大的尺寸昭示着衣物的主人身材魁梧，最起码不是像青年这样，瘦削的可见腹部下方的肋骨。  
他动作轻巧地走下床铺，仗着地上铺着羊绒地毯而故意不穿拖鞋，赤白的脚踏在柔软的地毯上，青年的走动没有发出一点声音，动作灵巧的像只黑猫一样。  
他的目标是楼下的流理台，昨晚胡闹到太晚，醒来便有些口渴。不过想到这是自己用加班换来的难得假期，Loki想，就算Thor再过分一点也可以。毕竟作为阿斯加德这种规模的上市集团的财务总监，他能用来陪伴男友的时间真的不多。  
想到这里，Loki放下水杯捏了捏眉心，他得承认，和Thor的这段关系一直是对方付出的更多。可他有什么办法，他的事业眼看着逐渐起步，他不能在这个时候放弃，哪怕为了是Thor……也不行。  
门廊处突然传来钥匙转动的声音，Loki心中一喜，还没来得及走出几步迎接，一身寒霜的高大金发男子已经开门而入。  
“Thor，你回来了。”  
Loki脚步轻快地扑进男人宽大的怀里，却被他身上的寒意冻得一哆嗦。怎么会有这么重的寒气，这看起来就像……在外面待了一晚上。  
Loki小声咕哝着，没有察觉男人今天不同以往的寡言。他走回流理台边给男人倒了杯热水，催促道：“快过来，怎么去了那么久。”  
今天凌晨的时候Thor突然说工地上出了些事情需要紧急处理便匆匆离开了家门，直到现在才回来。Thor在原地静静地站了一会儿，才走向青年，他深沉的蓝眼睛里敛去了眸光，像极了捕猎者谋动前的蛰伏。  
Loki恰在这时倒完水抬起头，猝不及防地装进那双冷沉的眸子，他倏然一惊，正惊错间，Thor突然开了口：“Loki·Laufeyson，好玩吗？”  
Loki眉心一跳，心中划过不好的预感，果然听见男人接下来接道：“你早就知道我的真实身份了是吗？你接近我是为了什么？钱，名利，还是等我继承集团以后顺杆往上爬的机会？”  
Loki手一抖，水杯“啪”的一声掉在厨房的大理石地面上摔得粉碎。  
“Thor，你在说什么？”  
Thor眉宇紧皱，他一把抓住Loki的手腕把人带到自己身边，一句“怎么又不穿鞋”生生被憋回肺腑。现在还不是时候，总得让这只不听话的小猫吃些教训。  
Loki被Thor的大力攥的手腕生疼，敏感白嫩的肌肤瞬间红了一圈，更难过的却是心里，难道Thor就是这样想他的吗？  
没错，他是在和Thor在一起后不久就发现了Thor的真实身份是Thor·Odinson，阿斯加德集团董事长Odin的亲生子，也是集团法定的的继承人。但这些和他Loki当 他的男朋友有什么关系吗？  
他和他在一起，不过是因为他爱他罢了。  
哪怕明知道他们的身份不合适，他还是放任自己义无反顾地陷进去了。  
密密麻麻的委屈爬上心底，Loki眼圈一红，偏紧咬着嘴唇，不肯让自己的心绪泄露一分一毫。红艳水润的唇被咬的发白，Thor目光一沉，拉着他把人拽向沙发。  
Loki被一股大力摔在沙发上，柔软的沙发垫在身下其实一点都不疼，但他心里却因为Thor这毫不怜惜的动作而一阵抽痛。  
Thor把他的双手攥住禁锢在头顶，膝盖顶开他的双腿，宽厚温热的大掌从衬衣底部滑入，在白皙娇嫩的皮肤上四处揉弄。  
“我在说什么，你难道不清楚吗？”  
Thor冷笑，手下动作不停。粗糙的指腹离开柔软细滑的腰侧，攥住胸前的红点狠狠一掐。Loki惊叫出声，快感伴随着痛意从胸前传来，酥酥麻麻的细密痛痒像是一把火，一路烧到了他心里。  
“唔……不要……”绿意凝聚的眸里倏然泛起点点泪光，宛如孔雀石在光线折射下发出璀璨光彩，更加明艳动人。  
Thor故意用膝盖顶着他两腿之间的私密之处，敏感的前端很快被磨出了精水，打湿了薄薄的底裤。  
就在Loki要忍不住呻吟出声时，Thor却把他翻了过来，换成跪姿趴在他的腿上。  
饱满的臀丘高高翘起，衬衣顺着低垂的腰线向上滑落，露出一节细白柔软的腰肢来。  
“做错事的孩子该怎么办？嗯？”  
男人的手不紧不慢地在他腰侧摩挲，带来阵阵酥麻痒意，Loki眼睛一湿，下一刻就被Thor捏着下巴抬起了头。  
“回答。”  
“要……要惩罚。”  
耻人的话语在男人的逼问下艰难地吐露出口，Loki睫毛颤抖，惊疑不定地望着Thor。  
他到底想怎么样……  
很快Loki就知道了这个问题的答案。男人的手滑过腰侧和尾椎，顺着臀缝向下轻抚，Loki一哆嗦，还没来得及体会被爱抚的快感，下一刻有力的大掌就落在了他翘起的臀肉上。  
“啊！”  
Loki痛呼出声，想要抬头的欲望因为跪趴的姿势而变得艰难。嘴里很快被插入两根温热咸涩的手指，肆意搅弄着柔嫩脆弱的口腔，堵住了他一切未出口的呻吟。  
“呜呜”，嘴中被手指玩弄着，臀部还在承受一下又一下或轻或重的掌掴，Loki眼睛一红，与痛感相比，被男友抽打屁股的羞耻感更让他难以忍受。  
可偏偏，不争气的下身却在男人的抽打下抬起了头，硬硬地抵在Thor的腿上。Loki没忍住小幅度地在男人腿上蹭了下，却立马得到了警告似的一掌。  
“骚货，这样也能有感觉？”  
嘴中吐着粗俗轻蔑的话语，Thor心中却不免得意。交往三个月，他亲眼见证了Loki这只冷漠不驯的黑猫是如何被他一点一点驯服的。  
Loki的身体却好像因为这句戳破他内心的话语而更有感觉，抵在Thor腿上的硬挺一湿，几乎打湿了他的裤子。  
“唔……”  
Loki讨好地舔弄着口中的手指，绿眼睛可怜巴巴地泛着水光，似在乞求男人的原谅。Thor被他看得喉咙一紧，把手指从他口中抽出松了松领带，另一手却更用力地掴在那骚浪的臀丘上。  
雪白的肉浪在被褪下一半的内裤下分外惹眼，嫩红的小穴在露与不露间若隐若现。不知是有意还是无意，Thor下一掌正好掴打在那娇嫩的小穴上，指甲轻轻搔过穴口边缘，穴心被热麻的痛意直直击中。  
Loki瞬间弓起了背，“嗯啊……”  
下身的性器眼看就要射，却被Thor一手握紧了根部，“都说了是惩罚，怎么你看起来却这么享受？”  
“Thor……”Loki眼泪汪汪地看着金发的男人，话音绵软，藏着一丝不明显的撒娇意味。  
Thor勾起唇角，就在Loki以为他要放过自己时，男人不知从哪里拿出一条粉红色的丝带，扒掉那条碍事的内裤，一丝不苟地牢牢系在Loki漂亮的硬物上。  
“真漂亮。”  
绑完还不忘夸赞一句，真是坏到了骨子里。  
Loki又羞又怒地瞪着Thor，很快被男人翻过身压在身下。  
被系着丝带的硬物还挺翘着，赤裸的下身整个暴露在Thor眼前，Loki羞得想找个地缝钻进去。  
哪怕两人已经欢爱过无数次，他还是抵不住Thor写满欲望赤条条仿佛能吃人的目光。  
男人似乎轻笑了一声，用刚刚被Loki舔湿的手指在穴口边缘打转，揉弄着敏感的臀肉。小穴被刺激的一下下收缩，明明Thor的手指还没进来，却已经又湿又软，显然是被调教的很好。  
“进…进来……”  
Loki忍着面上滚烫的热意，终于抵不过从尾椎里升起的痒意，开口索要道。  
Thor挑眉，一边骂着浪货一边将两根手指一齐送入了滚热的肠道。  
“嗯……”  
Loki爽得直眯眼，那神情像极了一只在主人抚弄下舒爽不已的黑猫。  
手指随意捅了几下，果不其然摸到一手湿漉漉的肠液，Thor吻上Loki闭起的眼皮，换上自己的大家伙毫不客气得对着骚穴顶了进去。  
“嗯啊……”  
Loki被顶的肠肉直缩，搅得Thor头皮发麻。狠狠一掌掴在已经红肿的臀肉上，骂道：“小骚货，昨晚还没吃够，这么欠操？”  
Loki耳尖熟的通红，身体却难耐地向上挺了挺腰，配合着Thor的频率一前一后迎合着。虽然男人羞辱的话语让他内心难堪，但他从不吝啬在情欲上的表达。  
他想要Thor，一直都想。  
粗长硬烫的性器直抵穴心，冲着内里最娇嫩的一点反复冲刺，Loki爽的脚趾蜷缩，想射的欲望却被一根丝带紧紧束缚住。得不到发泄的欲望层层累积，终于在Thor下一次碾磨过穴心时宣泄出来。  
“呃啊！”  
酥麻热意从尾椎开始蔓延，只见一根毛茸茸的黑色猫尾巴从尾椎骨那里钻出，尾巴尖还打着卷儿。  
Thor一把抓住挠在自己下巴上的猫尾，放进嘴里啃咬。他的神情看上去一点也不意外，因为这是一个普通人类与兽化人共存的世界，而自己的男友是黑猫这件事，早在两人第一次做爱对方被迫现出原形时他就知道了。  
敏感的尾巴被舔舐，Loki被刺激的一哆嗦，他想把尾巴抽出来，却被男人叼得更紧。Thor把他翻过身去，以野兽交合的姿势压在身下。黑猫柔软度远超人类的身体使得Loki可以被Thor摆出各种姿势，比如现在这样，只有臀部高高翘起，而腰部和胸膛却紧紧贴在沙发上。  
Thor拨开他被汗水打湿的散乱黑发，尖利的兽齿悄悄顶上下颚，他俯下身嗅了嗅藏着信息素的诱人腺体，Loki的味道因为情动和体液的外溢而愈加浓郁了。  
手指在猫尾的根部抚摸着，指腹危险地滑过穴口的边缘，Thor沉下身子，用锋利的兽齿刺破了Loki后颈处的柔软腺体。  
“哼嗯！”  
被压在身下的黑发男人在腺体被贯穿的刺痛下猛地仰起头颅，雪白纤细的脖颈露出脆弱的弧度，他失神地睁着迷蒙的绿眼，一双翠眸里水汽弥漫，雾湿了旷野。  
男人霸道的信息素顺着被咬破的腺体流进了血液，Loki趴着的身体微微颤抖，这是血统的威压，同时也是被标记的一方对标记者天性中的臣服。  
临时标记的过程并不会持续很久，Thor却在标记完成后还不肯放过Loki颈后的那块软肉，像只叼住猎物不松口的雄狮一样，金发的男人在那块嫩肉上反复流连，直到下身热流涌动，Loki竟然在没被触碰前端的情况下只靠后面就达到了高潮。  
Thor微微意外，下身的灼热却因此而更加胀大了几分，他在已经湿成一片的高热甬道里快速抽插了几下，才在Loki高潮的余韵里释放了今天的第一次。  
退出后才发现Loki已经不知道什么时候昏睡了过去，Thor抚过男人沉睡时的精致眉眼，眼里的爱怜终于不用再掩饰。  
他当然知道Loki不可能是为了别的东西而跟自己在一起，他那么说也不过是气Loki明明早就知晓自己的身份却一直装作不知道罢了。  
想到昨夜他接到医院的电话，通知他奥丁的情况很危险，他才在离家多年后又见到了那位叱咤风云的阿斯加德掌门人，他的父亲奥丁。  
曾经意气风发的掌权者如今骨瘦嶙峋的躺在高级病房的病床上，清癯的面庞上饱是沧桑。  
“Thor，我的儿子，你是时候该继承我的财产了。”老人被病痛折磨的身体使他不得不说一句话就停下来休息好一阵，Thor站在一旁不置可否，却因为奥丁的下一句话而皱起了眉。  
“Loki·Laufeyson，我精心为你挑选的职业经理人，公司的事情有他为你打理，不过你也要自己留个心眼……咳咳，他太聪明，要是他心有不轨，你……”  
“我知道了。”  
意外的神情一闪而过，Thor挑眉，嘴角扬起的弧度讽刺又戏谑。  
这才有了今天早上这一幕。  
Thor回过神来，发现熟睡中的人不知何时竟然变成了一只小巧的黑猫。还真是疲劳过度了啊，连原形都现了出来。  
Thor想道，下一秒高大的金发男子身影消失，取而代之的是一只金色的雄狮。  
威猛高大的狮子低下头，小心翼翼地叼起蜷缩在沙发上的一小只黑猫，宽大柔软的脚掌落地无声，它身姿矫捷地叼着黑猫爬上了楼。  
雄狮趴在地毯上，把黑猫圈在自己的两只前掌之间，粗糙的舌头在小猫身上从头舔到尾，睡梦中的小猫舒服地咕哝一声，用爪子扒了扒狮子的大掌。  
给小猫清洗完，金色的狮子也困倦地打了个哈欠，两掌一叠，巨大的头颅枕在脚掌上，深金色的鬃毛下隐约可见一个小小的黑色身影。  
未来他们要面对的路还长 不过现在，Thor·Odinson只想抱着他的小猫美美睡上一觉。


End file.
